Franky and Bridget
by laaawsy
Summary: A Fridget Fanfic
1. What are you afraid of?

"What are you afraid of?" Franky called out to Bridget as she watched her retreat from the kitchen. Bridget found herself walking back into the kitchen before she could stop herself. She grabbed Franky by the hand and dragged her impatiently into the freezer, slamming her against the wall. "What am I afraid of? Are you fucking kidding me Franky? I've never been this scared in my life. I'm going out of my mind here. I've never wanted anyone like this before, you've consumed me completely." Bridget's voice was quaking at this point as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

Franky finally looked away from Bridget smiling ebulliently. "Gidge, don't you dare cry." Franky tried to touch Bridget's face but Bridget stepped back. "Franky, please don't. If you touch me I won't be able to control myself. Please say something though." Franky stared at Bridget for what seemed an eternity before she replied. "I trust you Bridget. I can't believe after everything I've been through I'm saying that to anybody but I'd trust you with my life." Franky threw hair hands in the air in disbelief at her own words. "You're it. I'll wait, I don't give a fuck about any of these people but I don't want this at your expense either." Franky closed the gap between them. "Franky." Bridget whispered looking away. "I know we can't do anything but I need to know something." Franky mused. 

"You can know anything you want to as long as we get the fuck out of this room, it's freezing in here." Bridget smiled and walked into the main part of the kitchen. Franky followed, looking around to make sure they were still alone. "Have you ever fantasized about us" Franky winked, leaning into the kitchen counter eyeing Bridget like prey. Bridget's breathing became shallow again and she shifted from foot to foot as she eyed Franky knowingly. "I better leave now Franky. Being in here alone together is only adding fuel to the fire. I'll see you later, be good." Franky went to say something but knew Bridget was right. "Seeya Gidge" Franky said under her breath pushing herself up from the counter.

"You know you're not really helping these rumours Ms Westfall." Vera said as she walked up behind Bridget. "Excuse me?" Bridget stopped abruptly looking down at Vera with cold eyes who had now caught up to her. After Vera failed to reply with anything substantial Bridget laughed. "Vera, I would like to think you have better things to be doing than keeping up with juvenile gossip hmm? You're above that I'm sure. You're such a good deputy, I would hate to see you being distracted. I mean, personally I can't entertain these notions as it would interfere with my work." Bridget smiled when she saw the expression change on Vera's face. She had obviously struck a chord. "Is there anything else?" Bridget felt sorry for her for being able to win so easily. Vera shook her head and walked away. Bridget triumphantly walked to her office praying she wouldn't run into to anybody else on her way there.

Smiling politely to the very few people she ran into on her way back, she came to a stop when she saw her office door was slightly ajar. She popped her head through the door to see Ms Ferguson sitting in her chair. "Come in and lock the door." Ferguson said looking up at Bridget. Bridget obliged and walked up to the desk. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bridget talked quietly but held eye contact with Ferguson. Her mind was racing going over everything that had happened these last few weeks praying that the Governor was not about to ruin everything. "Please, grab a chair. I can guarantee you'll want to be sitting down for this." Ferguson smiled as she placed a tape recorder on Bridget's desk and pressed play. As Bridget heard the first few words play from the recording her heart sank into her stomach.


	2. Hot Girl In a Hot Car

Chapter Two

Two Days Earlier

Bridget drove through the gates of Wentworth and pulled up next to Matt Fletcher when she saw him exiting his car. "Nice ride, wouldn't have pictured you in a sports car. Suits you though, what model?" Fletch ogled the car eagerly. "G'day! Yeah, she's an Audi R8 2014. Love of my life" Bridget laughed at herself, turning off the ignition. "Great colour." Matt started to walk towards the entrance and Bridget quickly grabbed her things from the passenger seat of her car and caught up to him. "Yeah I've always been a fan of black." Bridget panted as she caught up to Fletch. He seemed preoccupied but nodded his head politely.

"Matt, I have some sessions available today if you want to come to my office to discuss anything. I feel like it would be beneficial to your recovery to continue talking to someone. From what I observed the other day; you need to keep delving into your thoughts in order to bring these flashbacks to the surface and I can help you identify which of them are memories and which of them are not." Bridget realized Matt had not been listening closely as they walked inside the building and she hoped that meant he wasn't aware that she had a hidden agenda. "Matt?" Bridget questioned impatiently. "Sorry Bridget. Um. Yeah, great. What time?" Matt drawled. "I'll see you at 1:30", Bridget was absolutely thrilled with herself. She honestly didn't care about the recovery of Matt Fletcher but she was desperate to get dirt on Ferguson and she was going to exhaust every avenue possible.

 _Bridget's finger ran along Franky's jawbone as she whispered in her ear. Franky's insides flared to life as she pressed her lips against her lovers. "You're so beautiful" escaped Bridget's mouth. Fingers clinging to Franky's wrists as she pinned them above her head. Bridget pushed her leg between Franky's hips, drawing a moan from the younger woman. Both women were breathless with desire as they undressed each other with precise and experienced hands. Bridget's head moved lower and lower, releasing Franky's arms when she reached the top of Franky's pants. She slowly pulled the teal material down the brunette's legs and immediately pushed Franky's hips into the wall. Franky dug her nails into Bridget's shoulders as she felt the blonde's mouth work her way up her inner thigh._

A knock on Bridget's office door snapped her out of her daydream. She closed the file on her desk which read Francesca Doyle. "For fuck sake." Bridget whispered under her breath as she looked at her watch. "Stop allowing yourself to be distracted!" she scolded herself. Matt Fletcher was standing there when she opened the door looking slightly unsure of himself. "Hi Matt, come in. So have you had any further revelations since we spoke this morning?" Bridget sat across from Matt holding his gaze. "Everything's been slowly piecing together over the last few weeks but if I'm right about what I remember then I could be in danger." Fletch paused and Bridget didn't dare interrupt him as she prayed he was about to give her what she wanted.

"It was Ferguson. Her and her bloody thug did this to me. I can only remember fragments of what happened but whatever I had on her, she wanted me dead." Matt exhaled deeply and closed his eyes trying to make sense of everything. "You probably think I'm crazy but I'm not. Ferguson's a freak and she tried to kill me!" Matts voice elevated in volume. "Shhh Matt, it's okay. I believe you." Bridget looked at fletcher with a mixture of happiness and empathy. "Jackpot" she thought to herself. She spent the next half an hour discussing with Fletch that she needed him to write everything down and backtrack to the very last thing he could remember in order for them to discover what Fletch had on the Governor. "Here's my business card, do not hesitate to notify me once you've remembered." Bridget handed the card to Matt and congratulated him on his progress.

Bridget had one more person on her agenda today and she knew that this particular person was going to be the most difficult. As she walked to H2, Bridget felt confident as she noticed the looks she was getting from both staff members and the prisoners. With every step, the world fell away around her. The sound of boots echoing off the walls could be heard and Franky looked up from the book she was reading and walked out into the main part of H2 where Doreen and Bea were talking. Franky threw herself on a chair and crossed one leg lazily over the other as she watched Bridget enter the unit.

"Hi Ms Westfall" Doreen smiled at the psychiatrist. "Hi ladies, was wondering if I could steal Bea away for a moment." Bridget put her hands in her pockets and tried not to look at Franky. "Nup, what for?" Bea stood up in defence mode. "Trying to make me jealous Gidge" Franky winked at the older woman playfully. "Not quite Franky" Bridget laughed with the brunette. "Get a room would you. What do you want Ms Westfall?" Bea walked closer to the psychiatrist. "It's important Bea. Involves the Governor and the welfare of the women. Two subjects I don't think you'll want to be left out of I'm sure." Bridget spoke just loud enough for Bea to hear. Bea looked back at the girls in the unit and back at Bridget.

"Alright, let's talk", Bea said as she walked past Bridget into the main part of the hallway. Bridget went to follow when she felt someone grasp her wrist. "What's going on Bridget?" Franky searched the taller woman's eyes for answers. Bridget felt herself being assaulted with yet another wave of arousal. "Nothing Franky, I'll talk to you later." Bridget pulled gently away from Franky and followed Bea into the hallway trying to wash away the distasteful images of Franky she currently had in her mind. Franky watched as the two women walked out of sight and felt a pang of jealousy. Bridget refocused her mind as Bea and herself were out of earshot of anybody. "I think I know who he is." Bea confessed to Bridget after hearing what happened with Fletch. "I've got DNA and a sketch of his face in my cell", Bea whispered. Bridget's face lit up with victory, "do not breathe a word of this okay? This is the only chance you women will have of getting rid of that psychopath."

"Why didn't you believe me when I told you he attacked me?" Bea questioned. "I did Bea. I swear to god I did. The Governor was so persistent that you were having a psychotic episode it was completely out of my hands." Bridget was getting sick of defending herself. Bea slowly nodded and looked deep in thought. "Look Bea, I just told you I believe you. Now you can help yourself and go ahead with this or you can watch the Governor destroy every last one of the women in here including you. Your call, Bea." Bridget waited and sighed in defeat. The older woman felt hopeless at this point and turned to walk away. "Wait, I'll do it." Bea's face was determined. "Thank you Bea." Bridget turned back and smiled reassuringly at the top dog. "Kaz Proctor." Bea looked around to make sure they were still out of earshot. "She'll help you nail that son of a bitch."


	3. I've Missed This

Chapter Three

" _Please, grab a chair. I can guarantee you'll want to be sitting down for this." Ferguson smiled as she placed a tape recorder on Bridget's desk and pressed play. As Bridget heard the first few words play from the recording her heart sank into her stomach._

Bridget regained her composure and remained standing. "Interesting. You do realize you've just let me know that you have illegally recorded a confidential conversation between an inmate and myself." The Governor twitched with annoyance at Bridget's boldness. This woman was not going to be easy to break. "Ms Westfall, you will stop challenging me this instance. It is to my understanding that you have withheld crucial information pertaining the death of Meg Jackson. Within doing so, you have broken protocol and you should be very, very…scared." The Governor adjusted her position in her seat attempting to reclaim dominance in the conversation.

"Scared?" Bridget laughed, leaning over her desk coming within inches of the Governor. "The only person in this room that should be scared is you. Terrified, even. I know everything, Joan." Bridget quirked an eyebrow at the woman in front of her and whispered the name of Joan's thug into her ear. Adrenaline was the only thing that kept her going. Her poker face displayed no sign of fear once so ever but she felt like she was going to throw up. She could see the Governor's mind racing, her features showing a mixture of anger and confusion. "What do you want?" Ferguson whispered sternly.

"Firstly, leave Franky alone. If you do anything to interfere with her parole hearing, the truth will come out. It is in your best interest to stay well clear of her and myself. Secondly, get the fuck out of my chair….. Is there anything else you wish to discuss before you ever so kindly leave my office?" Bridget had walked around so she was standing next to the Governor who was staring blankly at the wall. "That's it, for now." The Governor stood, grabbing the tape recorder, attempting to place it in her pocket. Bridget grabbed her hand and retrieved the device purposefully lingering just to irk the Governor. Ferguson wiped her hands on her pants and briskly left the room with a stone cold expression on her face.

Bridget slowly closed the door to her office and slumped against the wall next to it. She grabbed onto the closest thing she could and practiced her relaxation exercises. It wasn't working; Bridget's heart was beating so fast she could feel the blood rushing throughout her entire body. "Franky, I need Franky" she thought to herself as she stood up properly. Looking in the mirror checking her appearance, she grabbed the tape recorder and exited her office.

"Where are you Franky?" Bridget thought to herself as she wandered the halls of Wentworth. She looked at her watch and realized that most of the women made good use of the basketball court around this time. Her boots hit the pavement with haste as she made her way towards the court, eyes searching for raven hair. She felt herself gradually feeling defeated when she couldn't spot the younger woman. "Hey good looking, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Bridget turned and saw Franky smiling, running her tongue across her bottom lip. Bridget smiled and gestured towards the table they were standing next to. "Let's watch the game, shall we?" Bridget sat down on the bench and tried her best to show interest in game but her senses were now violated with the smell and touch of Franky Doyle. "Franky, you can't sit there!" Bridget almost laughed at the younger girl's eagerness. "I'd rather be sitting on your face right about now." Franky mused laughing as she saw the older woman's jaw drop in disbelief.

"So Gidge, what's going on? Or did you just miss me?" Franky finally shifted a few inches away from the other woman. Both women sat on the bench, never looking at each other and only at the game as Bridget divulged every last detail to Franky. "That's why you came into our unit the other day? Red and Mr. Fletcher helped you find out who Ferguson's thug was. Fuck!" Franky rubbed her temples trying to process everything. "You're very clever, Franky", Bridget said crossing her legs. Franky smiled at the ground. "Not as clever as you… This whole thing is unbelievable… There you go again crossing your legs Ms Westfall" Bridget looked at her legs and shook her head laughing.

"I've missed this… and I've been thinking that you never answered my question in the kitchen." Franky stood up on the bench and hollered something at the girls playing the game, getting a cheer in return. She hopped back onto the ground and placed one leg on either side of the bench and sat down waiting for the psychiatrist's reply. "Yes. I think about us. What it would be like to walk down the street and hold your hand. Taking you to my favourite restaurants and bars. What I want to do to you and what I want you to do to me. Imagining you call out my name as I make you cum. I've fantasised just about every scenario in my head Franky." Bridget spoke very slowly and deliberately emphasised every word making sure to hold eye contact the entire time.

Franky was speechless. Her whole life, she could easily attract the likes of anybody with her charming personality and good looks but had never really been able to connect deeply with another human being. She loved that she couldn't read Bridget like she could everyone else. Bridget was complex and somewhat unpredictable. Yet, she was very controlled and intelligent at the same time. "Not the answer you wanted?" Bridget started to doubt her own boldness. "No, it was great! I just wasn't expecting your honesty. Especially here!" Franky laughed with the older woman. The women started to leave the exercise yard as the intercom told them to head back to their units. "I'm sick of saying goodbye to you Bridget." Franky stood up facing the older woman. "So am I but I have to go Franky. If anyone asks, I was checking your new sessions with the prison psych are going well. Also, I want you to do something for me."

Bridget and Franky walked just outside of the exercise yard where they knew there was no surveillance. Bridget walked in closer to the younger woman and put her mouth up against her ear. "Tonight when I'm in bed, touching myself at the thought of you, I want you to write me a note. Write down everything you want to do to me Franky… and I mean everything." When Franky finally looked at the older woman, Bridget's eyes were wild. Franky felt like a school girl again as she the butterflies in her stomach erupted. Trying to keep her cool, the brunette looked Bridget up and down. "What's in it for me hot stuff?" Bridget wasn't fucking around anymore. She ran her hand down Franky's neck, chest and stomach and stopped just as she reached her pants. The raven haired woman gasped as Bridget grazed her fingers between her legs. "I think you already know the answer to that question."


	4. Anticipation

Bridget unlocked her front door and entered her house. The entire house was black and white and contrasted well with the lavish decorations and artwork, accentuating Bridget's fine taste in décor. Placing her things on the kitchen bench, she swung open the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. Collecting a glass, the bottle of wine and a letter from her handbag, she made herself comfortable on the couch. Silence flooded the house and made Bridget feel uneasy. She had been single for just over a year and although she loved her independence, she longed for the company of another. Someone she could converse with and not have to compromise her intelligence in the process. A person who was driven yet humble. Someone who would stain her thoughts with the feeling of their touch. "Franky." She whispered into the empty house.

Frustrated with the fact that her thoughts were the only thing to keep her company, Bridget walked over to the stereo and pressed play. The cd whirred to life and filled the once silent house with noise. Bridget couldn't remember the name of the song, she had received the CD as a gift, but enjoyed its evocative beat. Returning to the couch, she reached for the letter on her coffee table and ran her fingers over the hand writing on the front of the envelope. "Even her handwriting is sexy" Bridget mused. She had collected the letter from Franky in the Library two days after she had asked her to write it. The younger woman seemed almost nervous to hand the letter over to the psychiatrist which Bridget found amusing however absolutely adorable. "Don't have too much fun without me" Franky had called out to Bridget as she said her goodbyes and left the library, heading home for the day.

The anticipation had been killing her for hours. She wanted to tear the letter open right there and then when Franky had handed it to her but knew she couldn't and now that the opportunity to read it had presented itself, the older woman's insides were doing backflips. The liquid warmed her insides as she swallowed a glass of wine in one go. Her senses relaxed and she melted back into the pillows on her couch, still holding the letter in her hands. Bridget hated that Franky could do this to her. After all, she was the one who requested that she write it in the first place. "Now or never Bridget" she thought as she ran her nail along the top of the envelope, tearing it as she went.

 _Hey Gidget. Just know, as you're reading this that my thoughts are flooded with the image of your beautiful face. At first, I honestly didn't know what you wanted me to write. Did you want it to be a sexy letter, or did you want it to be all Romeo and Juliet and have me confess my undying love for you. I didn't want to go with the latter so to speak, as we all know how that shit storm ends._ Bridget's laugh echoed through her house. "Unbelievable, the woman still makes me laugh when she's not in the room." Bridget thought and poured herself more wine.

 _Although I'd love to tell you what I want to do to you, I'd be writing for years. So in the hope of not disappointing you too much, I've decided to use this letter as an outlet to discuss my feelings. Gutless, maybe. It's just hard to talk about these things on the other side of the prison bars. The other day in the kitchen, I wasn't completely honest with you Gidge. Half of me wanted to tell you the truth and half of me was scared shitless you'd hang me out to dry like everyone else in this shithole. When I asked if you're in love with me, you hesitated. Even though you said no, I saw it. This isn't about sex for me anymore. Okay, well it is but it isn't. I'm attracted to your body yes, but I'm in love with your mind._

 _You pushed and you pushed and I told you something. Something I've never told anyone before. In that moment I was terrified because not only had I just told you my darkest secret, as soon as those words left my mouth I knew that was it. I realized that I trust you and I could feel myself falling further into the unknown… and by the unknown I mean a certain woman called Bridget Westfall. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and every day I'm in here is a day I'm not spending with you which makes me fucking angry but some babe I know has made realize that I need to get a hold of my anger issues. So I'm going to be grateful I've met you and try not to claw at the walls as I wait for parole. But just know when I get out of this godforsaken fuckfest, I expect to see your sexy ass waiting out the front for me ready to pick me up and drive me off into the sunset. Once you've read this, come see me alright?_

The older woman surprised herself with the growl she made in the back of her throat. Bridget's senses were hyper aware and she felt like screaming into the void. She swallowed the remaining contents of her glass and made her way to the bathroom. Staring at herself as she undressed in front of the mirror, the older woman observed her own body. She had always been somewhat confident but felt great knowing that Franky wanted both her mind and body. The water felt amazing as she stepped into the shower, helping to relieve the tension in her neck and shoulders. The wine had made her feel dizzy but even more so, the letter had made her feel absolutely euphoric. Stepping into the steaming hot water, Bridget felt several sensations course through her body. One of them was an intense sexual desire and pictures of Franky instantly filled her mind.

She pushed her hand between her legs where she found an obvious sign of her body's need. Finding a familiar rhythm as she conjured up the image of the younger woman she had undeniable feelings for, she focused solely on these thoughts. Grinding against her fingers with urgency and want, Bridget started to shudder as her legs threatened to give way and her head snapped back as her climax hit her like an inferno. The fire that had been rushing through her veins just moments before subsided and the older women came crashing back to earth. Reality was a bitch because despite her best efforts, Bridget still felt an insatiable and intense longing for the one she loved.


	5. Nobody Likes a Tease

Chapter Five

"Thank you Mr. Jackson" Bridget signed her name at the administration desk and walked around the corner. "DO NOT TOUCH ME" echoed through the hallways. "Who the fuck?" Bridget's heart began to race as she ran closer to the yelling. "For fuck sake, if this has anything to do with Franky." Bridget thought and could feel her professional demeanour slipping through her fingers as she started to sprint through the hallways. She thought she was dreaming as she turned the corner, watching the scene fold out in front of her. Ms Ferguson in all her glory, was fending off two police officers, screaming profanities at both of them.

"Ms Ferguson, you will go quickly and quietly unless you want to add refusal to co-operate with a police officer to your charges!" The man tightened his grip on the Governor's wrists and continued to push her down the hall. Bridget locked eyes with the Governor and instantly regretted it. "You! This is all your doing! Everything was fine… everything was fine before you stormed into my prison. You've been spying on me you disgusting woman!" The Governor's hair was falling from its place as she lunged towards the psychiatrist. Bridget just stared and for the first time in a long time was absolutely speechless. The prisoners were starting to gather, cheering as they realized that their worst enemy had also fallen on the other side of the law.

Bridget felt a hand at the small of her back and defensively grabbed the offending limb. "Gidge, it's just me!" Franky laughed. "Can you fucking believe this shit show? This is the best fucking day of my life!" Franky continued to stare with the rest of the prisoners as they all watched Ferguson being dragged out of their line of sight. "Do you know what happened Franky?" Bridget searched the younger woman's eyes for answers. "Nah. God only knows what the stupid cows done now." Franky smiled her signature smile and started walking, gesturing for the psychiatrist to follow. The two women walked hastily towards H2 and came to a stop when they entered the unit. "I reckon we've got half an hour before that chaos dies down.

All the screws will be too frazzled to worry about where up to" Franky winked and nodded her head towards her cell, walking in and crawling up onto her bed. "I've got good news" Bridget said as she hesitantly walked into the cell. Franky just smirks devilishly remembering one of their first encounters in the slot. "I promised I'd get you out of here and I think I've done it. You're parole hearings been pushed forward to tomorrow morning at 10am. All you have to do is make a statement and prove why you're worthy of leaving this place and I'll follow with a shining recommendation of approval… and now that Ferguson is out of the picture." she winked, turning to close the door of the cell. "Holy shit Gidget! I could kiss you." Franky had snuck up behind the older woman. "Shhhh, Franky." It was Bridget's turn to take control of the situation. "Make me" the brunette ran her fingers across Bridget's lips.

Bridget's moral compass wavered in that moment. Everyone was so enthralled with the events of the day that no one was interested in the psychologist and the prisoner at this point in time... she hoped. "Come here" she whispered. Franky pounced. She had waited so long to kiss the goddess standing in front of her. She slammed Bridget against the cell door, kissing her with a passion she never knew she inhibited. Bridget pushed Franky off of her and spun her around so she was pressed hips first into the wall. She dragged the younger woman's hands up the wall so they were pinned above her. A breathy moan escaped Frankys mouth. "Geeze Gidge, I knew you were hard core but wow." Bridget let go of Frankys hands and spun Franky back around so they were face to face. Bridget pushed her thigh between Frankys legs. "You have no idea how hard core I can be Franky." The two women stayed in this position for a while, exploring each other bodies with their clothes still intact. "Do you know how hard it is for me not to undress you right here, right now?" Franky reluctantly walked away from the older woman and lay down on her bed. "Franky Doyle, I would ravage you here in this cell right now but I don't want our first time to be rushed… or interrupted." Bridget swung a leg over Franky so she was straddling the younger woman. "You told me you loved my mind in your letter. That was sweet, Franky" Bridget grinded her hips into Frankys.

"Nobody likes a tease Gidget" the two women paused their movements and just stared at each other with disbelief at the current situation. "So Ms Hardcore, what are you into?" Frankys hands trailed up and down Bridget's thighs. "Whatever do you mean" Bridget whispered innocently. "Sex. What are you into sexually?" the younger woman asked frankly. "I'm open to most things, as long as both parties are comfortable with what takes place." "No Bridget, don't go all professional on me now. You're straddling me for fuck sake, I'm sure you can tell me what gets your rocks off" Franky laughed. "Lots of things… Roleplaying… and… asphyxiation are helpful in getting my rocks off as you so eloquently put it." Bridget held eye contact but felt a little shy revealing this to Franky. "Hot damn woman, you are perfect." Commotion could suddenly be heard on the other side of the door and it took all of Bridget's self-control to remove herself from the bed and straighten her clothes. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. These women fucking love to cock block me!" Both of them quickly retreated into the main part of H2 and sat down casually at the table.

"Just in time" Franky winked as the other prisoners rounded the corner and entered the unit. "Well congratulations Franky, I will see you at 10am tomorrow. The best of luck to you." Bridget drawled professionally standing up as the other women started to gather around the table. "Thanks Ms Westfall, I'll see you then" Franky jumped up from her chair and retreated to her cell. "Ms Westfall, wait a minute" Bea walked up to the psychiatrist. "I've been in touch with Kaz Proctor. Turns out whatever you two discussed helped her in tracking down Fergusons thug. She sent an anonymous tip to the police and they held him in interrogation for 10 hours before he cracked. Told them everything. The Freak's no longer our problem." Bea looked ebullient as she shared the news with Bridget. "Thank you Bea." Bridget felt a surge of hope run through her as she thought about her future and smiled knowing that it would more than likely involve the likes of Franky Doyle.


	6. Forty Eight Hours

_This chapter commences immediately after Franky's Parole Hearing._

"That was brilliant, Franky. You did an excellent job!" Bridget and Franky were being escorted down a hallway back towards H2. "Franky, what's wrong?" Bridget stopped and gently touched Franky's forearm and searched the younger woman's eyes for a hint. Nothing. Bridget looked at Franky and for the first time since they had met, Bridget felt dread as she saw almost lifeless eyes looking back at her. "Ms Miles, may you please give us a minute?" Bridget shot a pleading look to the correctional officer. "Hmmm, alright. Just a minute though okay?" Ms Miles started to walk down the hallway, leaving the two women to their privacy. A strong hand caressed Franky's face and she could feel herself gradually slipping back to reality.

"This can't be happening. I mean… I honestly thought the only way I'd ever get out of this shithole would be in a body bag. I've had to fight tooth and nail to stay alive in here and I just… kind of lost any expectation of getting out. Something's gotta give Gidget. That went really well and I don't want to be excited because every time I allow myself happiness, there's a price to be paid. So what's this going to cost me?" beads of sweat rolled down Franky's temples as she threw her hands in the air. Bridget grabbed them immediately, linking Franky's fingers with her own. "Look at me!" Bridget almost shouted but Franky attempted to retreat. "Fucking look at me Franky. I'm fucking serious. I know you're scared… I know. It's okay to be scared. You have every reason to dig your heels in now this close to the finish line but I'm sorry, I'm not going to let you. You're so strong… so intelligent… so beautiful and you deserve the world Franky… you really do. You can't give up because you know what? You're better than this place, you really fucking are." Bridget was completely flustered, verging on tears.

Franky closed her eyes and took a few moments to process these words. "Snap out of it" she thought to herself. Her eyes fluttered open and she flashed her 1000 watt smile at the older woman. "What did I ever do to deserve you hey? I'm sorry for being so cold, I just.. ya know?" the brunette could feel her dread gradually seep away. It was still very much there however Bridget had an undeniably positive effect on Franky's emotions and a hell of a way with words. "Come on ladies, let's get a move on" echoed down the hallway. The two women both rolled their eyes at the sudden intrusion and complied, following Ms Miles in comfortable silence.

 _Three days later_

Adrenaline coursed through Franky's body and she furrowed her brow as she concentrated on pulling the dumbbells in her hand up towards her and back down again. The exercise yard was almost empty which the young woman enjoyed having the space to herself. A familiar voice was heard behind her shoulder as Bridget entered the yard, greeting the correctional officer guarding the gate. Franky heard footsteps approaching and could feel the older woman's eyes burning a hole into the back of her. "It's rude to stare Gidget!" Franky laughed whilst still continuing her reps. "I've come bearing gifts Ms Doyle." Franky turned and placed the weights on the ground giving Bridget a delectable view of her cleavage. "So is it diamond earrings? No? How about a quickie? Those kind of gifts are my favourite" Both women laughed and Bridget pulled a letter from her jacket and stepped forward so the women were within a few feet of each other.

Hands shaking, Franky reached for the letter and took advantage of the situation, letting her fingers trace the older woman's hand. "So, are you going to open it?" Bridget was nervous as to how Franky would react and exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Fuck. Now or never right?" Franky reluctantly pulled the paper from its offending envelope and let her eyes skim over the words that sealed her fate. Bridget waited a few moments and placed her hand on Franky's shoulder. "Congratulations, beautiful" Bridget whispered and it bothered her that she couldn't fully show how excited she was for the no longer inmate. Bewilderment was written in Franky's features and every emotion she'd ever felt hit's her like a truck. "Well fuck me sideways, this is it then..." her eyes continued to scan the letter frantically as if there had been a mistake. "Gidge, it says I have to provide an address for where I'll be staying or a halfway house will be provided for me. No. Fucking. Way. I'm not staying at some disease infested shack. I'd rather stay here."

Franky folded the letter and carefully placed it back in its envelope. "Well, I knew you'd be concerned with said living conditions. So, I've tied some loose ends and as you don't have anyone on the outside that could accommodate you, it looks as if you and I will be roommates! That's if you'll have me?" Bridget raised her eyebrows at Franky, and to her own surprise, felt butterflies in her stomach erupt. The brunette's jaw fell slack as she eyed the psychologist questioningly. Bridget panicked, "Oh, is that a no? Because if you're not ready for that I can help you find somewhere" the older woman was speaking so fast her words were barely audible. "Bridget! Are you fucking serious? Of course I'll stay with you. Holy shit, this is amazing. I just… how?" Franky sits down on the bench press located next to them and waited eagerly to hear all the juicy details of how Bridget managed to pull this off. "Oh it wasn't that difficult. I know people who know people and there are always loopholes with these things. Quite frankly, I don't want you to worry about that at all. I want you to be excited for your release. Forty eight hours and you're a free woman Miss Francesca Doyle." Franky was completely elated, "It sounds so corny Gidge but I can't wait to have you all to myself. No cameras. No guards. No prison bars." "Just you and me, Franky" the older woman cut her off. "I'm not coming into work tomorrow as I have a few things to do before you get out of here, so I'll see you on Saturday, okay?" Bridget beamed as she looked down at the younger woman. "Forty eight hours until the rest of my life hey? Bring it on!"


End file.
